


sated

by kitsuns



Series: drabbles/requests [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Possessive Sex, Pre-Relationship, Subspace, Top Hwang Hyunjin, sub yang jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuns/pseuds/kitsuns
Summary: Jeongin looks completely dazed and his eyes look relaxed, but he still manages to tear his eyes away from Hyunjin jerking himself off over him and looks up only to find Hyunjin already looking at him. Hyunjin scoffs a little at Jeongin's still being able to play coy and blush at being caught staring at him and smiles softly when Jeongin mumbles, 'Innie wants...'"I can't understand you, speak up." Hyunjin demands, pushing forward and placing his cock against Jeongin's hole like he did with his finger earlier. "Good boys get rewarded, don't you want a reward?""Yes, yes, please," Jeongin immediately listens. His face is burning red and he manages to blurt out, "Innie wants you! Please, I need it."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: drabbles/requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	sated

**Author's Note:**

> a request from twitter !!

Jeongin gasps as he falls onto the bed and lands on the pillows, but before he can sit up, Hyunjin is laying over him and kissing his neck.

"Can I leave a hickey or two?" Hyunjin murmurs as he noses along his collarbone.

"You were the one that made that rule," Jeongin sighs and slides his hands under Hyunjin's shirt. "You said no marks."

Hyunjin scowls, at the mention of the rules.

_'First off, we can't tell anyone we're hooking up. Second, I probably won't be sleeping with or dating anyone else soon, but if I plan to, I'll tell you so we can stop. Third, no hickeys—I don't want anyone asking about it and somehow connecting it to us. Last and definitely not least, no feelings attached at all. We're not dating, just fucking around.'_

It's a normal arrangement they have, a casual friends with benefits, started from a heat of the moment hook up in which both of them played perfectly into the roles the other wanted and needed. The comfort and vulnerability, as well as sex, led them both to seeking each other out. It felt normal, and they never needed more from each other, but Hyunjin has had a bitter taste in his mouth since that morning and he could only get away from it with his lips on Jeongin.

"Fuck the rules, I hate that I even made them," Hyunjin ghosts his lips along Jeongin's ears. "Can I mark you up as mine, baby? You can show off the fact that you're nearly getting dicked down daily. That I keep you sated almost everyday."

Though he does want to see how pretty Jeongin would look covered in his bite marks, Hyunjin is sending a message. A claim.

_Yeah, I'm taking Jeongin on a date this weekend. I think it'll go well... I think we can really build something from here.'_

_Hyunjin can still hear Seungmin's hopefulness in his head when his words echo in Hyunjin's head. He knows that when Seungmin told him that in the morning, he had no idea that Hyunjin spent his free time in Jeongin's pants. Though Jeongin and he agreed on no feelings attached, Hyunjin couldn't deny the intensity of the gut-wrenching jealousy he felt, and he forced a smile when he said, "Have a good date this weekend."_

_He spent the day weighing whether or not he was above crashing a date, and his best choice seemed to be sending a message without having to say anything. Petty and selfish, but he wasn't ready to let go of Jeongin._

"Y-yeah," Jeongin sits up a little to pull off his shirt, Hyunijn tugging off his own too. "You can leave marks, all the ones you want."

Hyunijn dives back down, attaching his lips to Jeongin's neck and sucking at the skin, biting it and then licking over the warm area to soothe it. Beneath, Jeongin just whines, holding Hyunjin close and digging his nails into his skin. When Hyunjin is pleased with the new bruises covering his neck, he trails his kisses upwards and meets Jeongin's lips. He leaves a soft kiss twice before pressing himself closer and licking at Jeongin's tongue once he parts his lips.

He licks into Jeongin's mouth, feeling how Jeongin goes pliant in his arms and makes these little noises in the back of his throat that spur him on. He can feel Jeongin lifting his hips and trying desperately to grind them up against Hyunjin, and he smiles into the kiss at how much Jeongin wants him. Pleased, Hyunjin pulls away gently, watching how Jeongin takes a moment to catch his breath before slowly opening his eyes.

"C'mon, pants off, baby." He taps Jeongin's thigh softly, and then Hyunjin pushes himself up and undoes his belt. He kicks his pants off and notices how Jeongin is slow and dazed with his movements—more than usual when he's turned on. Hyunjin watches carefully, making sure Jeongin is comfortable as he lets himself slip away and completely surrenders his control to Hyunjin. "You okay, Innie? Can I fuck you or do you need time?"

"No, I'm good," Jeongin finally manages to pull off the pant leg and toss them aside. "Please keep going, hyung. Need you so bad." Jeongin grabs the waistband of his underwear and shyly plays with it, his face is burning red and he looks away immediately when Hyunjin makes eye contact.

"Alright then," Hyunjin shifts closer, settling himself between Jeongin's legs. "Don't get shy on me now, nothing I haven't seen before." He rubs Jeongin through his underwear, smiling mischievously when Jeongin involuntarily lets a moan slip out and grinds his hips upwards into his palm. Jeongin reaches down and grabs Hyunjin's hands, and with a soft grip on his wrist, he guides Hyunjin's hands beneath his underwear to touch him properly.

"What if I just play with you like this? Have you cum in your underwear, you're such a messy baby." Hyunjin pushes Jeongin's hands off of his and pulls away, to which Jeongin whines and makes grabby hands for Hyunjin.

" _Hyunjin_ ," Jeongin throws his head back in frustration. "Please don't tease me today, need you in me already."

"Only since you said please for me." Hyunjin gives in and decides he'd much rather be in Jeongin than just toy with him, but he'll save that for another day. He slips his hand out and grabs onto his underwear, yanking them off and immediately bringing his hands back to Jeongin's thighs. He spreads his legs harshly and drags Jeongin closer by hooking his arms under his thighs. Hyunjin stretches out to the desk near his bed and grabs the lube, then turns back to Jeongin and tells him to hold his legs back a little.

Immediately, Jeongin makes a tiny little squeal and looks away, "You don't... have to open me."

Hyunjin was just about to squeeze some lube into his hand when he heard that. He stops from a moment of being shocked, but squeezes it on regardless, "I'm not fucking you without prep, that's a hard no from me."

"It's not that..." Jeongin nibbles on his lip nervously. "Before you called me to come over, I was thinking of you..."

Hyunjin feels his dick throb at that.

_Him. Jeongin thought of him and not Seungmin._

"Fucked yourself with your fingers thinking of me? Bet it didn't feel as when I do it, hm?" To prove his point, he brings his finger to Jeongin's opening. He rests it there, putting slight pressure but not enough to push in, just enjoying how Jeongin nods his head no and pulls his legs apart to give Hyunjin complete access. "That's okay, I'm here now, I'll take care of you." Jeongin fights a whine and starts begging for Hyunjin to do something. His words are sluggish and messy, and Hyunjin knows he's hardly capable of clarity, so he moves his hand to thigh and rubs soothingly.

"Good boy, Innie. I've got you, let me take it from here." He brings Jeongin's leg to rest on his shoulder and then turns his head to kiss his calf in a brief moment of comfort. He grabs the lube he left at their side and places some on his hand, begins to cover his erection in it and watches how Jeongin shifts so he can sit up a little and watch. Jeongin looks completely dazed and his eyes look relaxed, but he still manages to tear his eyes away from Hyunjin jerking himself off over him and looks up only to find Hyunjin already looking at him. Hyunjin scoffs a little at Jeongin's still being able to play coy and blush at being caught staring at him and smiles softly when Jeongin mumbles, _'Innie wants...'_

"I can't understand you, speak up." Hyunjin demands, pushing forward and placing his cock against Jeongin's hole like he did with his finger earlier. "Good boys get rewarded, don't you want a reward?"

"Yes, yes, please," Jeongin immediately listens. His face is burning red and he manages to blurt out, "Innie wants you! Please, I need it."

Hyunjin just lets out a pleased hum and finally pushes in, groaning when there's very little resistance, "You really couldn’t wait, huh?"

Jeongin just nods his head rapidly, moaning at Hyunjin's slow, dragging movements. He's barely doing anything and already Jeongin is gone, Hyunjin feels pride swell in his chest—both at Jeongin and at himself.

"My desperate little whore," Hyunjin almost sounds like he's laughing and Jeongin's body shakes beneath him as Hyunjin's movements speed up. His hips are thrusting harshly into Jeongin, and the younger is reduced to just constant moans, completely lost in the pleasure as Hyunjin leans down and changes the angle to hit his prostate. "I have you wrapped around my finger and that in love with my dick. See, babe? You don't need anyone else, just me."

"Just you," Jeongin echoes, hand coming up to cover his face. "Just you, just Hyunjinnie."

"Don't hide yourself, I love seeing how good I make you feel," Hyunjin maintains his steady pace of thrusting into him while reaching down and moving his hand out of the way. He pins his hand to the pillow above and Jeongin lets out a shaky whine at Hyunjin keeping him down. "I’ve ruined you, baby. You’re gonna wish the next person that touches you could be as good to you as I am. Don’t worry, Innie, you won’t need anyone else when I’m done with you. Wanna keep you to myself so fucking bad."

Jeongin makes a noise in agreement, but Hyunjin can tell Jeongin probably isn't retaining the information at all, so he squeezes the wrist he has pinned down gently to bring Jeongin's mind back to him a little, "Are you with me, baby?"

Jeongin cried out, "Y-yeah, I am."

"Repeat what I said." Hyunjin groans, complementing his stern voice with holding Jeongin's hips up a little to fuck deeper into him.

"Don't need anyone else, Jinnie's good to me." Jeongin slurs out.

Hyunjin slows down his thrusts but gets more harsh with them, letting Jeongin feel every inch ram into him, and then Hyunjin lets go his hand and goes to cup his face. He kisses him softly, a contrast to the way he's fucking him, and pulls pack enough to see Jeongin chase after his lips. Jeongin opens his eyes and looks up at him through glazed eyes, and Hyunjin's words drip with sweetness and sincerity, “I'll give you everything and anything you need, just say it.”

He knows Jeongin will say him, especially in this headspace, but hearing it again means he can pretend Jeongin means it, and that's all Hyunjin needs.

"Just give me you."

"Say it nicely." Hyunjin leans down and leaves another gentle kiss on Jeongin’s lips. “You know better.”

“Need you so bad, please. No one else. You're all I need, hyung. Please ruin me for others,” Jeongin whines, letting out a cry when Hyunjin wraps a hand around him and jerks him off in time with his thrusts. "C-close, can I please?"

"Go ahead," He leaves another kiss on his forehead, divulging his own needs from Jeongin. "Whenever you want, show me how good you feel."

He barely manages to catch the way Jeongin slips out 'thank you' throughout his moans, when he's doubling over in pleasure from Jeongin clenching around him. He can feel himself reaching his own orgasm too and the noises Jeongin won't stop making quickly send him over the edge as well. He quickly pulls out, knowing Jeongin would feel uncomfortable with the cum leaking out of him in this headspace, so Hyunjin quickly pulls out and pants as he frantically strokes himself. He releases all over Jeongin's lower stomach chest which is also rising and falling with his own desperation to catch his breath.

Hyunjin doesn't leave immediately since he doesn't want Jeongin to worry about being left alone. Instead, he just reaches to the floor and picks up whatever piece of clothing he touches first and wipes them off. He combs Jeongin's hair out of his face, brushing away the sweaty strands and talking softly to him, trying to bring him back properly, "We're gonna need a shower later, okay?"

Jeongin doesn't respond, just nods slowly and closes his eyes.

"You did so good, took me so well, baby. Open your eyes, love. You can sleep in a bit, I just need to make sure you're okay." 

He waits a few seconds and then Jeongin finally opens his eyes, looking at Hyunjin with more clarity on his face and smiles tiredly, "Thank you, hyung, felt really good. I'm okay."

"Yeah..." Hyunjin sighs. "Anything for you."

—

Later, when they're freshly showered and drying themselves off, Jeongin walks up the bathroom mirror and tilts his around to look at the hickeys scattered all over his skin. 

"Did you mean what you said?" Jeongin shyly asks.

Hyunjin's stops drying his hair with the towel momentarily, not expecting him to remember details, then goes back to moving the towel while trying to act unaffected, "I said a lot of things."

"The rules... not needing anyone else... wanting to keep me..." Jeongin looks away from the mirror, turning to face Hyunjin and leaning back onto the sink's countertop.

Hyunjin takes in a deep breath and places the towel on the rack near him, then he walks over to Jeongin and lifts him onto the counter and stands between his legs. He lightly runs his finger over the marks he left, "I meant them, I'd never lie to you."

It's Hyunjin who struggles with eye contact this time, but when Jeongin wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him closer, he relaxes and leans into Jeongin, accepting a hug that Jeongin normally struggles to initiate.

"I'm really glad, hyung." Jeongin holds him close and mutters into his hair. Hyunjin lets out a breath of relief, holds Jeongin as close as he can. 

He rests his head on Jeongin's neck and then finally speaks out about what's on his mind, "Come over before your date with Seungmin this weekend. I'll leave some hickeys where he can see them and he’ll get my message then. We can talk about us once I finish scaring him away."

Jeongin pushes Hyunjin back, looking at him with complete confusion in his face and squints his eyebrows, "Date? I'm going on a date?"

"Yeah? With Seun—" Hyunjin is cut off by his phone vibrating on the counter beside them. He reaches for it when he catches sight of the contact name. He huffs when he reads the messages and passes his phone to Jeongin. As he reads the messages, Hyunjin gently grabs him by his shoulders and pulls him into a hug, kissing his forehead repeatedly.

**seungmin:** sorry, did i say i was going on a date with jeongin?

 **seungmin:** i meant minho

 **seungmin:** oops

 **seungmin:** >:)

**Author's Note:**

> i struggled with writing subspace since i don't have much knowledge in it :( i hope this was okay though !! thank you to the people that talked it out with me and helped me get an idea for how it is, i appreciate it so much !!
> 
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/lovelyimie) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyimie)


End file.
